Percy Jackson Truth or Dare
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: So this a percy Jackson Truth or dare starring your favorite demigod and ME! C.G. Dragon as their host! You guys can send in dares or truths through comments or PAm that I will put in the story. What madness will ensue? That's all up to you guys. Rated T but can and will change if you guys want smut. I had posted this story but my account glitched so sorry for the disappearance.
1. Prologue

It was not an unusual occurrence for Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Reyna to be seen wandering around the camp together. The group originally known as the seven, were now known as the nine around camp. What WAS unusual was to see the entire group EXTREMELY nervous and heading towards the Big House. They arrived their shortly, entering after slight murmuring and arguments on whether or not to go in, or run for the hills. After much argument, a few punches, and dragging a screaming Leo back up the steps, they went inside.

"Ah, children. There is someone whom I'd like you to meet," Chiron said, wheeling up to them. They followed him through the hallways and into the large living area, filled with an assortment of couches, sofas, and bean bag chairs. Lounging on a large, cushioned chair was a young girl.

"Children, I'd like you to meet C.G. She's been sent by Zeus," he said to the demigods. He directed his attention to the girl. "C.G. these are the demigods you requested."

The girl had red blonde hair that reached her waist. Her eyes changed from a bright blue to a sea green, accented by the pair of black rimmed glasses that she continued to push up the bridge of her nose. She wore a black sweatshirt with a blue dragon swirling up the side. Her jeans were a light blue that flared at the end, partially covering a pair of black and white Osirisis. The strangest part about her, were the SCALES that were scattered across her skin. They ran down the sides of her face, and up and down her arms.

"Y-Y-You have.. scales," Percy stuttered, staring at C.G.

She flashed a bright smile, "yeah. That's the first thing everyone notices." She stood up and walked over to the group.

Jason stepped forward, "well I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is-"

"Jason Grace, I know." She got an excited smile and started darting to each of the demigods one by one. "And you're Percy and Annabeth and Reyna and Hazel and Frank and Piper and Nico and _you're _none other than Leo Valdez! OMJESUS I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU! Can you sign my sneakers? And my arm?" She fangirled in front of him, rambling about different facts and bios.

Percy cleared his throat, "um.. C.G.?"

She snapped back to attention, "oh right! Sorry, got a little carried away." She smiled sheepishly before composing herself. "So, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"Just a little," Nico said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, as it turns out, Zeus owes me a favor," she said cheerfully.

They stared at her in shock before Leo began, "Zeus, owes _you _a favor?"

"Yeah, crazy world right?" She smiled brightly, "so since I'm a writer on a certain website, Zeus has agreed to let me to play a game with you nine demigods."

They gulped at the evil look in her eyes. Leo stuttered, "w-what game?"

"Truth or Dare!" She said with a maniacal smile.

Chiron clarified, "C.G. will be staying with us for a week or two. Every day that she is here, you will all gather here to play the game. You must do everything she says."

"What?! That's so unfair!" Percy cried.

"It's not my decision, it's Zeus's." Chiron stated.

"He doesn't like owing people," C.G whispered with a giggle.

"I don't want any arguments. I will see you all here tomorrow for Day one." Chiron said, motioning for them to leave.

The group left after some enthusiastic goodbyes from C.G. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said with a wave.

As they walked towards their appropriate cabins Leo muttered to himself, "this should be interesting.."

**There you have it. I'm doing a Truth or Dare story now. So all of you guys comment and give me your dares! or truths, whatever. But I'm letting YOU crazy dudes decide, so I'll only update if I get enough. I hope you guys make it interesting! Please comment and give me dares if you want this to go anywhere guys.**

** Love,**

** Dragoon**


	2. Day One: Llama Suits and Flaming Trees

The group of demigods walked to the big house in silence, a nervous tension hanging in the air. Night had just begun to fall, and they were scheduled to have their first night of truth or dare. They walked into the Big House living room to see C.G. sitting in her chair.

She flashed a sadistic smile, "please, sit down." They all shuddered at her tone, but sat down.

"So what's up C.G.?" Leo asked, breaking the tense silence.

Her face lit up instantly. "Well I got enough reviews, so we can continue the game!" She smiled, "so there are some rules."

"Rules?" Reyna asked.

"Oh yes, rules." The sadistic smile was back.

There was silence before Nico began, "such as?"

"Oh right! So, rule number one, you must do everything I say. And I mean EVERYTHING."

The group protested immediately.

"That's so not fair!"

"You can't do that!"

"Isn't stuff like that against the law or something?!"

"SILENCE!" C.G.'s harsh tone cut through their voices, affectively silencing them. She glared, "these are the rules. You follow them or suffer."

"S-Suffer?" Leo stuttered.

"Oh I have my ways. But if you disobey, you get a choice. Either I hand you to Zeus, or I punish you personally. And trust me, I'm very creative." They all shuddered, with silent nods, they agreed to her terms. With another smile, she continued, "good. Now, rule number two, you don't touch my friends when they come. And trust me, they'll come. Rule number three, you must uphold the dares. No chickening out or lying."

"That's it?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Now you ready?"

They all nodded. "Let's do this!" Percy shouted with a fist bump.

C.G. giggled softly before pulling out her tablet, "let's see.."

"What's that for?" Frank asked, straining to get a better look.

"Oh, my reviewers are choosing your dares." None of them were exactly sure how to react to this relationship, so they stayed silent. "Alright the first dare is from..." she read it slowly, before her face brightened and she let out a squeal. "Okay, okay. This one's from a dedicated follower of mine, llamaprincess13. She's amazing, FYI."

Percy laughed softly, "llama?"

"Problem with llamas Percy?" Nico said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Settle down guys," C.G. said with a smirk. "So this is for Leo- SIT DOWN VALDEZ. Now, you are to dress up in a llama costume with wings, aka, a llama fairy. Go get changed, and I'll tell you the rest of the dare when you come out." She handed him the llama fairy costume and Leo walked off to the bathroom muttering.

"Good luck Leo!" Jason laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing just yet Jason, the next dare is for you," C.G. said with a sadistic smile. Jason gulped audibly. "Jason, this dare is from Ginny the Red Head. She dares you to set the trees on fire." Her smile grew, taking on a slightly insane look, "and don't run from the nymphs."

The group burst into laughter while Jason paled. "Come along Jason," C.G. said. The group went outside to the forest, Jason shaking, but walking forward calmly. The group stopped at a safe distance while Jason stood at the edge of the forest.

"You okay Jason?" Piper called. He nodded and C.G. called out to him, "you have a lighter right?" He held it up. "Good, now GET TO IT!"

Jason stared at the trees, holding up the lighter. He stared at it for a while before taking a deep breath.

"Jason?" Piper called out again.

"You know what?" Jason called. "Scew it." Jason started up the lighter, but instead of leaning down to light the trees, he brought a powerful gust of wind over it, effectively lighting at least a hundred trees. It spread with quick efficiency, as the group stared in awe.

Percy finally broke the silence, "WOO HOO! HELL YEAH J!" Jason laughed with him, and eventually the whole group was laughing hysterically. A low rumble came from the forest.

"Aw, shit." Jason muttered. The nymphs barreled out of the forest with their teeth bared.

"Hey Jason, no running!" C.G. called with a laugh. Jason sighed as the nymphs piled on him. Percy quickly covered Nico's ears as several profanities and shouts erupted from the blonde currently being torn apart.

"We should probably go..." C.G. said as the others watched in horror (and mild amusement, but they'd deny that later when Jason asked.) The group backed up into the Big House slowly, leaving Jason. They closed the door with a soft click, all a little speechless.

"What's up with you guys?" They all turned around at the sound of Leo's voice, and immediately burst into fits of laughter. He was dressed in the llama suit, with white curly hair sticking out all over it. His feet were covered in felt hooves, and a pair of bright pink butterfly wings lined with sparkles protruded from his back.

"You...look...terrible!" Percy gasped out between laughs.

"I think he looks absolutely fabulous," Nico said before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Leo huffed, "well excuse me. Personally I think llamaprincess13 has amazing taste."

They all burst into another fit of laughter when Leo stomped his 'hoof.' C.G. calmed down, "alright guys, now for the rest of the dare. Leo, you have to sprinkle fairy dust over every demigod that walks by while singing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber."

The group gaped while Leo just looked thoughtful. "What is my fairy dust made of?"

"A mixture of sand, glitter, and sequins," she replied calmly, holding out the bag.

Hazel looked incredulous, "you can't be serious, he woul-"

"I'll do it!" Leo cried grabbing the bag. At that time Jason slammed open the door.

"Jason!" Piper and Reyna cried, running up to him. Jason was covered in scars and his shirt had been burned off. Parts of his pant leg was torn off or singed. A large gash covered one side of his head, and dyed the right side of his face red.

"Dude are you okay?" Frank asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm-"

"BABY BABY BABY OHHH~ LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOOO~!" Leo pranced around Jason, throwing the fairy dust. Jason stood stock still for a moment while C.G. and Leo laughed hysterically.

"J-Jason?" Reyna asked, still a little shocked.

Jason stood there in silence before spitting out some fairy dust with a slight 'pfff.'

They all laughed again while C.G. stood up, "alright Jason give me a minute." She walked over and tapped him lightly on the forehead. They stared in awe as the cuts and bruises healed, even cleaning away the blood.

"How did you-"

"It's part of the game. You guys won't be permanently harmed from any of the dares. I can cure you, just a host perk."

"Can we die?" Hazel asked.

"Nope, pretty great huh?" C.G. said with a laugh.

"Definitely, so what's the next dare?" Percy asked.

"This, is one of many from none other than WisegirlAnnabethChase, for Hazel."

Hazel sat up, a determined expression on her face. "alright, what am I doing?"

"Eating an eggshell."

She jumped up, "WHAT?!"

"BABY BABY BABY OHHH~ LIKE BABAY BABY BABY NOOOOO~!" Hazel was covered in fairy dust in seconds.

Piper jumped up with a laugh, "I'll go get the eggs!" She ran off into the kitchen.

"Actually, while you're there..." C.G. walked up and whispered in Piper's ear. The daughter of Aphrodite laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Nico asked, giving her a suspicious glare.

C.G. smiled sadistically (she was doing that WAAAY too often for comfort.) "Oh you'll see."

Seconds later, Piper came out of the kitchen holding eggs and...seaweed.

"What's that for?" Jason asked, looking at the seaweed with apprehension.

Sadistic smile still in place, "well it just so happens that WisegirlAnnabethChase also has a dare for Percy."

Percy gulped while Piper handed him the bag of seaweed and the egg to Hazel. They eyed their foods, Hazel with a look of fear and Percy with one of indecision.

"Percy, your dare is to eat seaweed," C.G. said with a smile.

Percy gave a disgusted squeak before licking the seaweed. "Gods it's so gross!" He crinkled his nose, holding it away in disgust.

"Percy...don't you dare try to back out," C.G. said with a glare.

"Don't be a chicken Percy!"

"Get over yourself seaweed brain."

"Live up to your namesake!"

"Be a man!"

"BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHHH~!" (do I really need to tell you who this is?)

Hazel turned to Percy with a nervous smile, "come on we'll do it together." Percy nodded slowly, so with a few shudders and gag noises, they ate their respective foods. Sorta.

"Blegh! AW GODS THIS TASTES LIKE HATE!" Hazel cried, spitting out the yolk.

"It's actually not that bad," Percy hummed. The group laughed at their reactions, and Annabeth helped a gagging Hazel to the bathroom.

"So while they're doing...that, Percy it's another dare for you from Wisegirl."

"What do I have to eat raw eel now?"

"Hmm, I'll remember that one." Percy paled at her words. "But no, you must say 'over the rainbow' after every sentence."

Percy shrugged, "I can do that over the rainbow."

Leo burst into laughter and fell over the chair, his llama fairy wings flapping. "You don't know how wrong that sounds!" He said still laughing.

"Can we dare each other?" Piper asked, suddenly excited.

"No." C.G said with cold certainty.

"PLEASE SEND US A PERCICO DARE!" Leo shouted to Olympus.

"What's percico over the rainbow?" Percy asked, confused.

Piper smirked evilly, "well you see it's-"

"I-I-IT'S N-NOTHING PERCE! D-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Nico screeched, waving his arms around wildly and blushing madly.

"Calm down Nico. We have two more dares. This one's for Reyna from Artemis Daughter."

Reyna hid behind the pillow, "ngglemmmghn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now Reyna, you have been dared to jump off the roof screaming the name of the boy you like."

Reyna's eyes got as big as saucers. She stuttered, "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?"

"Let's go guys! Reyna, the ladder to the roof is down the hall." C.G. led the group outside and in front of the Big House to watch Reyna jump.

"You think she'll really do it over the rainbow?" Percy asked.

"Reyna's not one to back down," Jason said with certainty.

"You have a lot of faith in her." Piper said, her voice tainted with jealousy.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"I'M READY!" Reyna yelled from the roof, cutting off the blonde.

"Alright! Go for it!" C.G. yelled, smiling up at her.

Reyna took a deep breath, took a few running steps, before jumping off. "JASON!" She screamed, before landing.

Jason paled and Leo smirked triumphantly, "faith. Huh?"

Reyna landed softly, turning to face them with a triumphant smile. Then...she ran away.

"R-Reyna!" Jason ran after her into the camp.

Percy stared after them. "Wow, over the rainbow. That was over the rainbow..."

"Wow?" Nico offered.

"Yeah...over the rainbow."

"Let's go back in, we have one last dare!" C.G. said. Back in the Big House, they all sat in there respective seats as C.G. announced the last dare. "You guys ready?" C.G. asked, brimming with excitement.

"On with it!" Nico yelled. He had been at war within himself over whether or not he wanted a percico dare.

"Alright, keep your pants on. This dare is from Niclo121212. Leo," she turned to him dramatically. "Kiss Annabeth."

"WHAT!?" Annabeth screeched.

Leo turned to her with a thoughtful expression. He jumped up, pressed his lips against hers, threw fairy dust, and ran away.

"VALDEZ!" Annabeth yelled, chasing after him.

C.G. called after them with a wave, "see you guys at tomorrow's session!"

**I DID IT! I UPDATED! YAY! Well thanks to everyone who sent me dares, you dudes ROCK HARD! But you have to keep sending them. So just send me ANYTHING you can think of and I'll try to put it in the story. Also, I'm okay with smut dares, and you can involve C.G. (me) or yourselves in the dares. But I'll only accept a couple of those because I want it mainly on these other characters. Also, sorry if this is a little rushed. It's midnight and I'm over here spazzing. But I'm open to all comments and critiques, but no flames please. I get all depressed when I get flamed. (Low self esteem issues HALLAR) See you dudes next update! **

**Love, **

**Dragoon**


	3. Chapter 3ish

Dear readers, I'm so so so sorry about this but this story is mow on Hiatus. The site suspended me because they were upset that this story was interactive with you awesome dudes. So I shot them an email but for now this story is offline! Sorry. If it works out I'll start it up again but if not...well then sorry. But I am beginning a Percico/Nicercy story called The City of The Beautiful. It will probably also contain some Reynabeth and other ships if you ask nicely. (; so please look for it and enjoy, while I try to work this issue out. Sincerest apologies And with buckets of love, Dragon P.S. the new story Willits likely be up within this week if not sooner, so follow me to get notifications, or PM me and I'll message you when it's out. 


End file.
